Honeymoon
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie go on their honeymoon. This is set before most of my other stories! Rated T because I am a chicken. Please read and review!


Disclaimer-I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank FeltonLover2010 for giving me this idea!

Honeymoon

Jackie Stokes was awoken by the sound of waves crashing against the shore. She stared out the window of the hotel balcony which overlooked the ocean, what a beautiful sight, but a sight that she liked even more was the beautiful ring on her finger, and her absolute favorite sight of all was her new husband Nick sleeping next to her, snoring ever so slightly.

The newly married couple had gotten to Hawaii late the previous night. Their actual wedding was the day before they left for Hawaii, they thought it would be better to wait a day before going on their honeymoon instead of just leaving for it right after the wedding, so on their actual wedding night Nick had gotten a fancy honeymoon suite in one of the hotels on the strip, living in Vegas definitely had its perks.

"Morning." Nick said with a Texas sized grin, snapping Jackie out of her trance.

"Good morning." She answered back, Nick's smile still made her stomach do flip flops, she guessed that would never change, or at least she hoped it wouldn't.

"That's some pretty amazing scenery, isn't it?" He asked as he too looked out the window.

"Gorgeous." She answered.

"What do you say I go get us a cup of coffee and we sit out there and drink it?" He asked.

"That's sounds just fine by me." She answered.

He threw on a t-shirt and jeans and then headed down to the lobby. A few minutes later Jackie heard a knock on the door. She glanced through the peephole and saw Nick so she opened the door.

"I couldn't get to my key." Nick explained.

He held two steaming cups of coffee and two blueberry muffins.

"I decided I was hungry so I brought breakfast too." He said with a grin as he handed her one cup of coffee and a muffin.

"Those look delicious." Jackie said as she followed him out to the balcony.

As he sat drinking his coffee Nick looked over at Jackie, he loved the way she looked in the morning, her hair somewhat messed, no makeup, and she was dressed in a long nightgown, she was naturally beautiful, and as she sat with the sun beating down on her pretty face she looked even more gorgeous then normal.

"_I can't believe this woman married me, she looks like she just stepped out of a cover of a magazine, and even more importantly she is the kindest person I've ever met." _Nick thought to himself.

Jackie glanced over at Nick _"He is the sexiest man I have ever met, his smile makes me completely melt, and he is so kindhearted. What on earth did I do to deserve him as my husband? What could he possibly see in me?"_ Jackie thought to herself.

It was in that moment that both of them realized that they were staring at each other.

"What?" both of them asked the other in unison.

"Nothing." Both answered at the same time.

Then they both burst out laughing.

He reached over and grabbed her hand and then they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

The next few days they enjoyed themselves without a care in the world. They lounged around on the beach, went shopping, eat delicious sea food or sleep in as long as they wanted with their arms wrapped around each other. On the last day of their honeymoon Nick had a surprise for her. He had booked a private dinner cruise for the two of them.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked as they walked down to the beach hand in hand.

She knew they had to be doing more then just star gazing on the beach because they were in semi formal attire.

"It's a surprise." Nick said with a smile.

He led her to a ship.

"You bought me a cruise ship?" she asked with a grin.

He laughed "No, I just bought us a ride on one, come on." He said as he and the captain gave her a hand up onto the ship.

The captain led them to a table for two. A pretty candle sat on the table as did rose petals.

"Are you ready to go?" The captain asked.

Nick smiled and nodded yes.

"Where are the other passengers?" Jackie asked as she looked around.

"We are the only passengers." Nick said and then added "Well except for the other crew members that is."

"This is all for us?" Jackie asked astonished.

"Yep, not a bad surprise huh?" Nick asked with a huge smile.

"I'll say not, thank you." She said as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The ship started to move and not long after that a waitress came and gave them menus.

After placing their orders Nick stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go over to the balcony and look at the stars. He said.

"Would you like some wine?" the waitress asked, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"Please." Nick said so the woman poured the two glasses.

They stood on the balcony gazing at the stars, between the stars and the ocean it was a magical sight.

"You don't get sea sick do you sweetie?" Nick asked, suddenly realizing that could be a very good possibility.

Jackie looked out at the ocean, as far as she could see she saw nothing but water.

"Now is a really good time to ask me that Nicky." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"I know, I guess I didn't think about it before hand." He chuckled.

"But no, I don't." she assured him with a smile.

"Good." He smiled.

The rest of the dinner cruise was a lot of fun, and very romantic. When they got back to their hotel room they were both exhausted so they got ready for bed. They were both almost asleep when they heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" Jackie asked as she sat up in bed.

"I'm not sure." Nick said as he sat up and turned the light on.

They listened again and a smile spread across Nick's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Jackie asked.

"It sounds like we aren't the only ones on our honeymoon, the people in the next room seem to be too, and they seem to be enjoying themselves."

Jackie listened and then started laughing too.

"Good for them huh?" Nick said with a grin.

"Yeah. The only problem is I don't know how we are going to get to sleep, what a racket."

"You want to do that too? We could have kind of a competition to see which couple can be louder." Nick said.

Jackie laughed "Um, no." she said as she reached for the remote control.

"What are ya doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to blare the T.V, hopefully that'll cancel out some of the noise." She said as she turned the T.V on.

"Jacks, turn that off for a minute." He said.

"Honey, I am not getting into a competition with that couple." She insisted.

He laughed "No, no, I just want to talk to you." He assured her.

"Oh, ok." She said as she turned the T.V off.

He reached over and grabbed her hand before saying "I just wanted to tell you that this has been the most amazing few days of my life. I can't believe that I am lucky enough to get to spend the rest of my life with you, I am so excited about our future, I love you."

"I love you too." Jackie said.

After that Nick and Jackie had some fun of their own. That other couple was louder (at least Jackie hoped so) but both she and Nick were convinced that out of the two couples Nick and Jackie had the better relationship, because as far as she and Nick were concerned you couldn't have a stronger bond then what they shared. Which was all that mattered.

The End!


End file.
